It's Okay, I'm Here Now
by NyanCatRULES
Summary: What if Shepard never joined the Alliance when she was 18, and was still living on Earth? What if Kaiden was the Commanding officer of the Normandy and First Human Spectre?
1. Chapter 1

It's Okay, I'm Here Now.

By: NyanCatRULES

What if Shepard never joined the Alliance and was still living in the Great Megatropolises of Earth? What if Kaiden was Commanding Officer of the Normandy and the first Human Spectre?

A?N: This idea kinda just popped into my head and I had to write it down and share it with you people. Please excuse my grammar (It's not the best in the world) and any spelling mistakes.

**Bioware owns Mass Effect **

Shepard looked down at the sleeping three year old little girl in her arms and smiled. _The only good thing that I've ever been responsible for._ Shepard thought before putting her daughter in her crib and gently rubbed the top of her head.

"Emily!" Came the rather harsh voice of Shepard's fiance.

_Crap._ Shepard thought before going out into the living room of her run down apartment.

Shepard's fiance Butch would excessively abuse Shepard. When they first started dating Shepard thought he was the sweetest guy in the world, then she found out she was pregnant with her daughter Skylar. That's when Butch had proposed to her, but after Skylar was born was the time he started the hitting.

Shepard walked into the living room to come face to face with Butch.

"What?" Shepard asked in a harsh manner.

Butch brought up a hand and slapped Shepard square in the face.

"What?...What?...Do not take that tone with me!" Butch yelled as Shepard was trying to stop the burning sensation on the left side of her face.

"I'm the one that supports you and that...thing!"

Shepard was furious. _Did he just seriously call MY daughter "Thing?"_ Shepard thought as she balled her fist and swung it at Butch.

Big mistake.

Butch caught her arm and swung her around where her back faced his chest and continued to move her arm upwards until a 'Pop' was heard.

Shepard cried out in pain as her arm hang limply by her side. Butch balled his fist and struck Shepard's face leaving a nice bruise under her eye.

"I'm going, and when I get back you better not be crying!" With that Butch left the apartment.

Shepard started to cry in pain more. She quickly walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and got a bag that sat on the counter. She took out all the components on the bag before stuffing things for Skylar in it, along with some medi-gel and extra pain killers before taking some to dull the pain in her Shoulder. She zipped up the bag and put the strap over her good shoulder. She sprinted to the bedroom and took a credit chit that Butch had stashed away and stuffed it into her pocket. She then went over to Skylar's crib and picked her up with the one good arm she had, where the toddler instantly placed her head in the crook of her mothers neck still sleeping. Shepard quickly walked out the front door, and never looked back.

She had to get off Earth, she had to go somewhere where Butch wouldn't find her or Skylar.

She was gonna go to the Citadel.

Shepard had spent a whole day on a shuttle going from Earth to the Citadel. Her first objective was going to be getting her arm treated. She spent a day with limited painkillers for her shoulder and she already used the last of them, now the pain was becoming unbearable. With the help of a few people she and Skylar had made their way to a Med-Clinic in the lower wards,

She opened the door and took a few steps inside.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Michele. How can I help you?" The doctor asked politely with a french accent.

"I injured my shoulder." Shepard lied.

"Well take a seat on one of the beds and get comfortable." The doctor ordered and started to get equipment ready.

Shepard walked over to one of the beds and set Skylar down on the bed before sitting next to her. Shepard brushed a stray hair out of her daughters face and curled it behind her ear. Skylar snuggled up against her mothers left arm.

Dr. Michel came back and began to run a program on her omni-tool.

"Now which shoulder is the injured one?" Dr. Michel asked.

"The right one." Shepard replied.

The doctor began running tests on the shoulder.

"Who's this little cutie?" Dr. Michel asked with a happier tone of voice.

"This is Skylar. Say hi Skylar"

"Hi." Skylar said, doing what her mother told her.

"Skylar...That's a pretty name." Dr. Michel complemented.

"Thank you." Skylar replied in an uncertain tone of voice.

Dr. Michel's omni-tool beeped, indicating that the tests were done.

"Okay...It seems that you have a dislocated shoulder."

As soon as Dr. Michele finished that sentence the door to the clinic opened, and four men with guns came pouring in. Soon after that a Turian came through the door.

Shepard wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her head in the crook of her neck.

One of the men grabbed Dr. Michele and pointed his gun at her head.

"Should've known you would follow us Garrus." The leader shouted to the Turian hiding behind a wall.

Garrus brought out his sniper and pointed it at the leaders head waiting for a clear shot.

The doors opened and three Humans came in, well armored and they all had guns. The leader pointed the gun at one of the people and Garrus started to shoot.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Shepard kept her arms securely around Skylar, protecting her in case a stray bullet would come their way. A bullet was then fired at Shepard by one of the men. It ended up hitting her on the side of her abdomen. Shepard didn't care about the pain, she wasn't going to let these people harm her daughter.

The firing had ceased and the bad men were all killed.

"Ashley, go help the civilians, Jenkins go make sure the men are all dead." Kaiden ordered.

Ashley ran over to Shepard and firmly applied pressure to Shepard's wound. Skylar then began to cry. Kaiden went over to Ashley and helped apply pressure to the wound.

"Get the girl and calm her down." Kaiden ordered Ashley.

Shepard's grip got tighter on her daughter. It became clear that she wasn't going to give up Skylar anytime soon. Kaiden realized this.

"It's okay...We're Alliance."

Shepard loosened her arm from around her daughter as she began to trust these people who were trying to help her.

Everything began to sound distant to Shepard. She was having trouble breathing, and her heart beat faster. The urge to fall asleep became stronger to Shepard. The last thing she heard was her daughter crying before sleep took over.

A/N: Please Review I live for them. I promise the next chapter will be much happier. By the way, in this fanfic Jenkins never died at Eden Prime.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Okay, I'm Here Now

By: NyanCatRULES

A/N: WOOO! Second chapter. I was going to post this earlier, but I was tasked with cleaning the house. Not exactly the highlight of my day.

"Sir...What do we do?" Ashley asked.

"Bring them to the Normandy. Dr. Chakwas will have a look at the woman." Kaiden ordered.

Skylar started to cry even harder.

"Shhh...It's okay." Ashley soothed.

"Jenkins come on give me a hand, Garrus come with us we have to talk."

Kaiden Wrapped his arm around Shepard's Shoulders, still keeping a hand on her abdomen. Jenkins ran over to Kaiden and grabbed a hold of Shepard's feet.

"Garrus bring the doctor with you." Kaiden ordered.

The group made their way outside on their way to the Normandy, ignoring the suspicious stares from people. It's not every day when you see a group walking around in public with an unconscious woman, and a crying three-year-old.

When they arrived at the Med-bay of the Normandy Dr. Chakwas was quick to work.

"What happened?" Dr. Chakwas asked Kaiden.

"A fire Fight." Kaiden replied.

"Sir what do I do with the kid?" Ashley asked, still trying to calm down the toddler in her arms.

"Go sit with her in the Mess Hall." Ashley nodded and walked out the door of the Med-bay with Skylar.

Dr. Chakwas managed to stop the bleeding from Shepard's abdomen and applied medi-gel to the wound. She brought out her omni-tool and began to run further tests on Shepard.

"When she came into the Clinic she already had a dislocated shoulder, and that bruise under her eye." Dr. Michele added.

"Okay, now everyone out, now." Dr. Chakwas said in a rush.

Shepard slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to clear her vision. She tried to sit up, but waves of pain went throughout her body, resulting in a groan of discomfort coming from her throat.

"Your awake." Came the voice of Dr. Chakwas.

"Where am I" Shepard asked with a raspy voice.

"Your on the Normandy, and don't worry about the little one." Dr. Chakwas assured Shepard.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's on the bed next to yours." Dr. Chakwas pointed to the sleeping toddler.

"How long have I been out?" Shepard asked.

"About five hours. While you were asleep we had to leave the Citadel, but don't worry, when were done with Therum we'll take you and your daughter back to the Citadel."

Dr. Chakwas walked over to Shepard and helped her sit up to be more comfortable.

"So are we on Therum right now?"

"Not quite. We still have about a day of traveling left before we get there...If you don't mind me asking, how did you dislocate your shoulder?"

Shepard new this was probably going to come up. She couldn't actually tell her the truth. Something about 'oh yeah, I have an abusive ex-fiance that dislocated my shoulder, and doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself' just didn't sound like the appropriate thing to say.

"Um...It's a long story. I'd really rather not talk about it."

"That is fine dear, just curious about your injuries is all." Dr. Chakwas said in her British accent.

At that moment the door to the Med-bay opened, allowing Kaiden to step through the door.

"Ah, I see your finally awake." Kaiden walked up to the side of Shepard's bed, and held out his hand.

"Commander Kaiden Alenko. You can just call me Kaiden." Kaiden smiled. Shepard took his hand.

"Emily Shepard. You can call me Shepard."

"Well Shepard, it's a pleasure to have you and your daughter on the Normandy. I am sorry that your first introduction to the Citadel turned out the way it did."

"Wait...How did you know it was my first time on the Citadel?" Shepard was getting suspicious.

"Well they keep records on who goes in and who goes out. Your records showed that it was your first time on the citadel."

"Oh." Shepard replied quietly.

"Well I should go. Dr. Chakwas probably wants you to rest." With that Kaiden left the Med-bay.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's important. I have something big planned for the next chapter though. I should have it up by tomorrow.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's Okay, I'm Here Now

By: NyanCatRULES

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long update. Life got in the way and demanded my attention. Now that I've got your attention, Enjoy.

Now that they had left Therum and acquired Dr. Tsoni, they were now on their way back to the Citadel. When Liara first came into the Med-bay Shepard thought '_Wow, they have a very diverse crew,'_ now the only way the two stopped talking was when Dr. Chakwas practically ordered Liara to bed. Now they were docked at the Citadel and Shepard had to say goodbye to the crew.

Shepard was still in the Med-bay talking with Dr. Chakwas.

"Dr. Chakwas. I just want to say that I am grateful for your help with my injuries." Shepard told Chakwas as the woman pulled her into a hug.

"Oh it was my pleasure dear. Plus while you were out, Skylar kept me company." Chakwas broke the hug between the two, and walked over to Skylar who was quietly sitting on one of the beds.

"Well Skylar, did you have fun while you were here?"

"Yes." Came Skylar's reply.

"Well that's good." Chakwas scooped up the three-year-old in her arms and gave her a hug.

The door to the Med-bay opened and Kaiden stepped inside.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No, not at all...Just saying goodbye." Shepard explained.

"Oh, well there's some people waiting for you outside."

"Do you know who they are?" Shepard was curious now.

"No, they just said you knew them." Kaiden raked his fingers through his hair.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting." Shepard picked up Skylar.

"I'll walk you out." Kaiden said as he opened the door for Shepard.

"Thank you." Shepard told Kaiden as they both walked out the door and made their way towards the airlock.

"Do you know how many were out there?" Shepard asked.

"About three people, I think." Kaiden replied as he opened the airlock doors.

Shepard came face-to-face with three men, one of which she knew to well. It couldn't be him, not now anyways. He's the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Butch."


End file.
